Cansada de besar sapos
by JaNnYtA
Summary: OS participante en el 3 reto del Grupo Harmony hasta la tumba. Inspirado en el cuento "La princesa y la rana".


**Cansada de besar sapos.**

Luna vio con temor cómo cambiaba la actitud de Hermione en tan sólo un par de segundos. Era obvio que ya había visto lo que con tanto esfuerzo había estado intentando evitar que su amiga viera, pero esas tres cervezas que había bebido ya estaban pasando la cuenta y la visita al baño había sido inevitable, como también fue inevitable que Hermione viera a Ron besando a Lavender.

Si bien Ron y Hermione no eran novios, llevaban bastante tiempo saliendo y "conociéndose" y esos dos no eran sólo amigos, sino que amigos con beneficios; pero viendo al par que se besaba un poco más allá, era obvio que los beneficios de Lavender eran aún mejores que los que Hermione estaba dando.

_Pobre Hermione_, pensó Luna. Era obvio que la chica tenía mala suerte en el amor o si no era eso, la tenía al menos con los hombres.

Ambas eran amigas desde los 11 años, desde que se conocieron en el colegio femenino al que ambas asistían y desde ahí se volvieron inseparables, tanto así, que se marcharon juntas a un país ajeno para ir a la Universidad y hacer, o intentar, una vida normal.

La vida no había sida fácil para ninguna de las dos. Para Luna había sido difícil al ser la hija de un Primer Ministro viudo que tenía poco o ningún momento para compartir con su única hija, por lo que desde pequeña se había visto obligada a acudir a un internado femenino en el que era foco de burlas de las otras niñas, quienes al verla tan pequeña y sola solían usarla de chivo expiatorio para sus travesuras o el foco de las mismas.

Por otro lado Hermione era, al igual que Luna, hija única de un matrimonio demasiado ocupado como para preocuparse a tiempo completo de su hija, por lo que desde muy pequeña Hermione estuvo a cargo de cuidadores, profesores particulares que le enseñaban en el hogar y más tarde el internado femenino en el que conoció a su primera amiga real, Luna.

El día en que se conocieron Luna estaba siendo objeto de las burlas de sus compañeras, todo gracias al nada adecuado regalo que su padre le había enviado, porque pese a que Luna le encantó su regalo, tener un cerdito como mascota no era lo normal y las otras chicas no se cansaban de remarcarlo. Sin embargo, mientras todas reían a expensas de la pequeña Luna, la escena era observada desde la puerta por Hermione, quien, en compañía de sus padres, llegaba por primera a vez al lugar que sería su hogar desde aquel día. La pequeña castaña miraba con asombro al animalito y con su voz clara e inocente soltó una típica frase infantil que en sólo un segundo logró callar las burlas.

− Papi, ¡qué lindo cerdito! ¿Puedo tener también uno de mascota?

− Claro que sí, princesita− respondió su padre− Un cerdo es tan buena mascota como cualquier otra. Cuando regreses por las vacaciones iremos inmediatamente a conseguir uno.

Y tras eso, como si las odiosas chicas jamás se hubiesen estado burlando del cerdito y de su dueña, comenzaron a adular al animal y a ser todo lo corteses que podían con Luna, porque si el mismo Rey de Inglaterra aprobaba a un cerdo como mascota ellas no eran quién para contradecirlo; además, a la princesa Hermione le gustaba el cerdo y todas querían ser amigas de la princesa y querían caerle en gracia, pero Hermione era muy consciente de aquello, pues desde que tuvo uso de razón sus padres le enseñaron que la primera impresión es la que más cuenta y la impresión que Hermione se llevó de aquellas niñas no le gustó para nada y por eso intervino diciendo que también quería un cerdito como mascota, aunque la idea de aquello le pareciera algo alocada. Gracias a Dios su padre le siguió el juego y concordó en que un cerdito era tan buena mascota como cualquier otra.

Luego de aquel incidente, Hermione con todo el tacto del que dispone una princesa se deshizo de las otras chicas y se quedó en compañía de Luna quien, por petición de la princesa misma, fue su compañera de habitación durante los siguientes siete años, lo que las convirtió en las mejores amigas y que de paso, ayudó a Luna a que dejara de ser el centro de los ataques de las otras estudiantes.

Hermione y Luna pasaron su tiempo en el Colegio sin mayores problemas, las otras compañeras no se metían con ellas y así todas vivían en paz, pero Hermione ansiaba algo más, ya estaba totalmente aburrida de la vida que llevaba tanto en el Colegio como en el Palacio, por eso apenas tuvo la oportunidad la aprovechó y tras hablar con sus padres y luego de convencer al Primer Ministro, ambas amigas se embarcaron en un viaje que las llevó a un nuevo continente lejos de sus familias y lejos de todo protocolo, pues pese a que iban acompañadas de unos cuantos guardaespaldas y asesores y de que en el país en que estaban Hermione era a veces reconocida, podían vivir una vida normal y ser sólo ellas mismas.

Acostumbrarse a una nueva cultura no fue impedimento para ninguna de las chicas. Se instalaron juntas en un departamento cercano a la universidad a la que ambas asistían y en departamento vecino vivían sus guardaespaldas y su asesora, pero ellos las dejaban vivir la vida como cualquier otro par de adolescentes y sólo intervenían cuando era estrictamente necesario, como aquella vez en que un entusiasta jovencito escaló el muro del edificio en que vivía la princesa para así declararle su amor eterno. Cormac McLaggen era un apuesto compañero de Hermione que la invitaba constantemente a salir, pero tras una primera y fallida cita Hermione decidió que lo mejor era mantener sólo una amistad, pero al parecer Cormac no pensaba lo mismo.

Otro caso en el que había sido de ayuda la presencia de los guardaespaldas y de su asesor, había sido el reencuentro entre Hermione y un antiguo amigo búlgaro que se encontraba en el país jugando en un importante equipo de futbol, pero al parecer las intenciones de Víctor Krum habían sido muy distintas a las de la Princesa, quien sólo deseaba pasar el rato con su amigo de infancia; pero la presencia de decenas de periodistas comprobó la teoría de Luna de que Víctor sólo buscaba publicidad para él y su equipo.

Y así también se sumaban otros tantos casos aislados, pero generalmente el día a día se vivía con normalidad y desde hace un mes la princesa solía ir sonriendo de un lado a otro y todo era gracias a un joven pelirrojo que había conocido en la cafetería de la universidad.

La química entre ambos había sido instantánea, como si se conocieran de toda la vida y lo que más gustó a la princesa fue que él no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quién era Hermione Granger para Inglaterra y a ella eso la fascinaba, porque podía ser ella todo el tiempo y dejar de lado, al menos por un tiempo, todo lo que ser una princesa significaba.

Y todo aquello nos devuelve a la fiesta, la misma fiesta a la que Hermione y Luna no iban a asistir por tener que acudir a una reunión con el Presidente, pero que se suspendió a última hora por un lamentable accidente en uno de los estados por lo que el presidente debió trasladarse y posponer la reunión. Y ya que las amigas estaban ya arregladas se trasladaron hacia la fiesta universitaria que se llevaba a cabo en una cabaña cercana a un lago. El lugar era hermoso y le recordó a Hermione los pocos momentos que disfrutó cuando pequeña junto a sus padres y solían ir a una casona que tenía un lago similar, en aquel lago ella aprendió a nadar y su padre también le enseñó a pescar y durante las noches paseaba con su madre, quien solía contarle distintos cuentos de princesas; el favorito de Hermione era "La Princesa y la rana", porque le recordaba que como princesa estaba obligada a cumplir sus promesas y sobre todo, porque albergaba el inocente sueño de algún día encontrar a su ranita que tras un beso de amor verdadero se convertiría en su príncipe azul.

Para Hermione ahora todo aquello eran sólo cuentos, salvo el hecho de que aún debía cumplir con sus promesas; pues lo otro, lo del príncipe azul ya lo daba por perdido. Ya había besado a suficientes sapos y ninguno se había convertido en príncipe, al contrario, seguían siendo unos feos y asquerosos reptiles que se le acercaban con los peores propósitos y lo que ella más ansiaba era enamorarse y ahora, poco a poco comenzaba a creer en que sí sería posible encontrar a ese príncipe, que quizás no fuese azul, pero el celeste le quedaba de maravilla y para ella era más que suficiente.

Al llegar a la cabaña la fiesta estaba apenas comenzando. Muchos de sus amigos estaban afuera asando carnes o jugando a distintos juegos y ahí fue donde ambas chicas se instalaron para comenzar. Ambas eran excelentes jugando pin pong y la variación del juego con cerveza era demasiado entretenida como para dejarla pasar.

Luna fue la primera en darse por vencida y se disculpó unos momentos para ir a buscar más cerveza, al regresar Hermione la notó diferente y al hacérselo notar Luna sólo lo adjudicó al cansancio de la semana. Continuaron jugando y compartiendo con sus amigos, pero Hermione quería ir a buscar al pelirrojo, pues había decidido que aquel día le contaría quién era realmente ya que pensaba presentarlo a sus padres dentro de un par de días, pero cada vez que proponía a su rubia amiga ingresar a la cabaña para buscar a Ron ella se negaba argumentando que aún era temprano y que seguramente el pelirrojo aun no llegaba. Pero las cervezas pasaron la cuenta a Luna y la muchacha tuvo que levantarse para ir al baño y confiada en que Hermione seguiría jugando con sus amigos fue lo más rápido que pudo a hacer sus necesidades, pero al salir se dio cuenta de que su amiga la había seguido pero que no había sido capaz de llegar mucho más allá, porque junto a la puerta de entrada Hermione estaba con su mano sobre la boca, los ojos llorosos y con una expresión que reflejaba dolor, mucho dolor. Era bastante obvio lo que estaba viendo: a Ron Weasley con Lavender Brown, prácticamente haciéndolo en uno de los sofás.

El corazón de Hermione literalmente se detuvo por unos segundos. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, pero era bastante obvio de que era cierto todo lo que ocurría frente a ella. Luna llegó a su lado y la abrazó, pero Hermione no quería a nadie cerca en aquel momento, mucho menos a Luna, porque era obvio que su amiga ya sabía de esto y no había querido decir nada. Soltándose del abrazo de la rubia, Hermione corrió fuera de la cabaña en dirección al lago sin importarle contra quién o qué chocara, en aquel momento sólo quería poder llorar en paz.

Llegó a la orilla del lago y se sentó a los pies de un árbol. Era un lugar lo bastante alejado de todo el barullo de la fiesta y lo suficientemente silencioso para poder pensar con tranquilidad y para llorar sin interrupciones, sin embargo lo último no fue posible.

El continuo croar de una rana acompañó cada uno de los sollozos de la princesa y lejos de molestarle, el canto del animal ayudó a calmarla y cuando su visión se hizo más nítida pudo a ver a una gran rana a su lado. Hermione sonrió al reptil, recordando así su cuento favorito.

− Si te beso, ¿te convertirás en el príncipe azul que busco?− le preguntó, obteniendo como toda respuesta un nuevo croar de la rana, lo que hizo reír a la muchacha− Creo que debería dejar de creer en los cuentos de hadas de una vez por todas y asumir que pocos son los hombres que valen la pena y que aún no he encontrado al mío, pero ¿qué pasa si nunca lo encuentro? ¿Me quedaré soltera y tendré que ceder el trono?

− Apenas tienes 19 años, Hermione, es demasiado pronto para que asumas que te quedarás soltera− dijo Luna, sentándose junto a su amiga, haciendo que la rana se alejará, presumiblemente hacia el lago.

− Lo sé, Luna, pero soy la princesa de Inglaterra. Todo mi pueblo está esperando que en cualquier momento anuncie mi compromiso y pueda tomar el lugar de mis padres, pero no puedo hacerlo, porque no he conocido a nadie que me guste lo suficiente o a quien yo le guste – sollozó nuevamente− y si no lo hago por mí misma, en un par de años arreglarán un matrimonio para mí y me veré forzada a compartir mi vida con alguien a quien no quiero.

− Eso no va a suceder− rebatió Luna con seguridad− tus padres no lo permitirían y tú eres demasiado testaruda como para aceptarlo de buena gana. Pero como dije antes, apenas tienes 19 años, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para encontrar a alguien y no vuelvas a decir que sólo tienes dos años porque no es verdad, tienes mucho más que eso y si estás tan apurada por encontrar a alguien− sonrió la rubia− podrías comenzar besando a esa ranita de ahí que no te ha quitado los ojos de encima.

Ambas chicas rieron por la broma de la rubia y continuaron hablando de otros temas con lo que lograron relajarse y olvidar lo sucedido con el pelirrojo. Estaban riendo cuando una tercera persona se acercó a ellas y envolvió a Luna en un amoroso abrazo.

− Por fin las encuentro− murmuró el recién llegado−. He preguntado a todo el mundo por ustedes y todo lo que obtuve por respuesta fue que Hermione salió corriendo hacia el lago y que tú, Luna, corrías detrás y cuando le pregunté a Ron, se puso todo nervioso, mirando a todos lados y preguntándome una y otra vez si estaba seguro de que estaban acá. Me pareció extraño su comportamiento, hasta que Lavender Brown llegó junto a él y lo abrazó y luego lo besó. Lo siento mucho, Hermione, pero si te sirve de consuelo la ambulancia debe de estar llegando ya al Hospital con paciente de urgencia para una cirugía nasal.

− Gracias, Draco, no tenías que hacerlo.

− Sí tenía que hacerlo, Hermione. Eres mi prima, me preocupo por ti y ese tarado se lo pierde, no tú. Se merecía mucho más que un golpe.

− Gracias por hacerlo, amor− agregó Luna−, yo estaba mentalmente repasando mis clases de defensa personal para darle su merecido a Ron, pero me has ahorrado arruinar mi manicura.

− Ustedes son un par de tontos. Son tal para cual, sólo espero que no te metieras en problemas por esto, Draco y esperemos que la prensa no se enteré.

− No te preocupes por eso, le he dicho a Ron quién eres y se ha asustado tanto que casi se mea encima. Él no dirá nada por miedo a salir perjudicado, porque todos sabían que ustedes tenían algo y Lavender, tampoco dirá nada, si habla podría perder la beca que se ganó para ir de intercambio a Inglaterra el próximo semestre. Y ahora que esa comadreja se ha ido, ¿qué les parece si volvemos a la fiesta?

− Vayan ustedes− respondió Hermione− yo iré dentro de poco. Me gustaría quedarme acá un poco más.

− Como quieras, princesa− se despidió la rubia, haciendo una estúpida reverencia que hizo reír tanto a su novio como a su amiga.

Cuando Hermione volvió a quedarse sola la rana se acercó nuevamente a ella y como si fuese una dócil mascota se dejó acariciar por la castaña, mientras que ésta pensativa miraba fijamente al lago. De vez en cuando la rana volvía a croar llamando la atención de la castaña quien la miraba y le sonreía y volvía a mirar hacia el lago, hasta que una loca idea se le cruzó por la cabeza.

−¿Y si te beso?− le preguntó al animalito− Sé que parece una locura, pero ¿qué pasa si mañana apareces en las puertas de mi casa solicitando alojamiento y comida y con el paso de los días te conviertes en mi príncipe azul y nos enamoramos y vivimos felices para siempre? ¿Qué pierdo con intentarlo? Te prometo que si solicitas mi ayuda estaré dispuesta a darte una mano, te estaré esperando.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, la castaña princesa besó la cabeza de la rana, quien con un nuevo croar se alejó en dirección al lago y se perdió entre las aguas. Riendo por su momentánea locura, Hermione se puso de pie y se alejó con dirección a la cabaña en busca de sus amigos y de pasarlo bien en la fiesta, dejando atrás los malos ratos y los cuentos de hadas.

Cuando Hermione y Luna salían de fiesta, intentaban controlar al máximo la ingesta de alcohol, pues a ninguna de las dos, ni a sus respectivos padres, les haría gracia ver que en primera plana de los periódicos locales e internacionales aparecen ellas en situaciones comprometedoras; pero cuando Draco se reunía con ellas, las chicas se descontrolaban y la noche anterior no había sido la excepción, por eso, cuando el timbre del teléfono se escuchó por todo el departamento, ninguna de las muchachas estaba dispuesta a salir de su respectiva cama y se escondieron aún más entre las tapas y almohadas, pero cuando al sonido del teléfono se le sumó el timbre de la puerta, era obvio que ya era hora de levantarse.

− ¡Luna!− gritó Hermione desde su dormitorio− Ese debe ser Draco, ve a abrir mientras yo respondo al teléfono.

Desde la habitación de al lado Hermione escuchó un golpe y luego el sonido de la puerta de la habitación abrirse y los inconfundibles pasos arrastrados de su amiga en dirección a la puerta principal. Hermione se acercó al teléfono para contestar.

− Hola− saludó.

− _Hola, cariño_− respondió la voz de su madre−. _Espero no haberte despertado, sé que allá es aun temprano._

− No te preocupes, mamá. No es tan temprano.− Respondió la princesa, comprobando que apenas eran las 7.30 de la mañana.

− _Sí que lo es, cariño, pero necesitaba llamarte antes de que fuese demasiado tarde._

− ¿Tarde para qué mamá?

−Hermione− se asomó Luna con una sonrisa, impidiendo que la castaña escuchara la respuesta de su madre− te buscan.

− ¿A mí? – preguntó confundida− Mamá, alguien me busca, dame un segundo y vuelvo.

− _Hija, ese debe ser…_

Hermione no terminó de escuchar lo que su mamá decía, porque ya había dejado el teléfono de lado y caminaba hacía el salón para ver quién la buscaba tan temprano y lo que se encontró ahí la sorprendió.

Una enorme mochila negra reposaba junto al sofá donde, sentado como si estuviera en su propia casa, se encontraba sentado el joven más guapo que ella había visto en su vida, pero no fue eso lo que sorprendió a Hermione, lo que lo hizo fue la graciosa frase de la polera que el chico llevaba puesta.

_"Bésame, soy una rana"_

Hermione se puso a reír y el chico la miró confundido, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la castaña.

− Princesa− saludó haciendo una reverencia− Soy Harry Potter, duque de Godric. Espero no ser inoportuno, pero sus padres me han dado su dirección para que usted me sirva de guía en la ciudad.

Hermione lo volvió a mirar sin entender, ¿era eso lo que su madre iba a decirle? ¿Para eso la había llamado tan temprano?

− ¿Has venido a quedarte?− le preguntó.

− Sólo si a usted le parece bien, de lo contrario puedo buscar un lugar por mí mismo. Pero los reyes insistieron en que me alojara con ustedes y en que usara esta polera− se encogió de hombros−, pero creo que lo último es idea de mi tío Sirius que suele molestarme diciendo que seré tú príncipe azul.

− Bueno− respondió Hermione− creo que deberías quedarte y con el tiempo tal vez podamos averiguar si de verdad puedes convertirte en príncipe, querida rana.

¡Y vaya que sí lo averiguaron! Un año después fue anunciado en toda Inglaterra y el mundo el compromiso de la princesa de Inglaterra Hermione Granger y Harry Potter conde de Godric.


End file.
